1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exposure control means for use in a photographic camera provided with a built-in electronic flash light device, and more particularly to an exposure time control circuit for use in a camera provided with an electronic-flash light device in which the exposure time is controlled in accordance with the scene brightness when the electronic flash light device is not ready for emitting flash light and in accordance with the condition determined for the flash light photography when the electronic flash light device is ready for emitting light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known in the art to control the exposure time in a camera provided with an electronic flash light device in accordance with the scene brightness when the electronic flash light device is not ready for emitting light and control the same in accordance with the predetermined condition for the flash light photography when the electronic flash light device is ready for emitting flash light. In more detail, as disclosed for instance in U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,575, it has been known in the art to make change-over between an automatic daylight exposure range and an automatic flash exposure range.
However, in the above-described prior art, it has been impossible to manually control the exposure time in addition to the above function of automatic exposure control.